


Companion

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Gay, Haven't decided on ending, LGBT, Love, M/M, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a fairly regular teenager, a little annoying, great taste in music, loves food.<br/>Levi Ackerman is most definitely not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wind

**Author's Note:**

> CATHEC - A fictional disease, since I'm not well-informed on anything terminal to the point that I can describe realistic symptoms and pain caused by illness.

"Levi Ackerman?" The lady at the semi-circular desk in the front of the room.

She was looking at me but I had no idea what she meant so I just sat there awkwardly waiting for her to either explain what she wanted or go back to whatever it is that she does on her computer. She kept looking at me as if she expected something from me. I looked directly at her and then pointed at myself. 'Me?' I mouthed at her, wondering what in the world she wanted from me.

I've been here so many times any other staff recruit would know my name, my hobbies, and of course my mother who worked here, but I guess this girl must be new. Still, I was definitely not 'Levi Ackerman', nor did I know anyone who went by that name. 

"A-Are you Levi?" She elaborated. It was definitely her first time here.

"Um, no." I answered, shaking my head a little. I felt like I relieved her somehow when she breathed out loudly, 

"Would you happen to know who that is then?" She asked with a lot less timidness. 

"Ah-" 

"That's me." Interrupted a guy from behind me. His voice sounded familiar in a way, not familiar like 'I know this guy' but more like 'This voice sounds like home'. It was soft and sort of deep, with no hint of, well, anything behind it. 

I was broken out of my thoughts when he started walking to the desk. He was a lot shorter than I had thought. Like a lot. He glanced at me when he got there, somehow making me wonder why in the world he was here. He seemed fine, no limping or sign of pained movement, he looked healthy to me. I mean, damn, he really looked healthy. His fair complexion was the only thing that I could notice from there, watching his thin fingers tap rhythmically against the desk. The young woman behind it looked nervous, as if she was afraid of the boy. Can't say I blame her, his icy glare doesn't make him seem all that friendly. His fingers continued to drum and the woman continued to click away on her desktop computer, every so often glancing at Levi with that worried look of hers. I could hear a few murmurs from the two of them as I whipped my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it routinely. Days like these always felt incredibly slow moving, but somehow I felt like it was healthy to be there. Instead of sitting at home doing fuck all and eating truck loads of Chinese food, I felt I was relaxing myself. Although the amount of time I had to 'relax myself' was more than I needed, I didn't mind. I always had something to think about. 

My thoughtless scrolling through Instagram was interrupted by my mind suddenly becoming very aware of the voices around me. 

"Alright Levi, if I could just get you to wait here for a short while I'm sure Dr Zöe will have those papers ready for you." 

Levi didn't seem to answer, but I was too far away to tell for sure. As he padded his way over to a seat in only socked feet I heard him mutter

"Short while my ass." Causing a smirk to make it's way onto my lips. Not surprisingly, he sat down a few seats away from me. I sighed for no reason and went back to mindlessly scrolling past things I didn't care about. My explore page is a pile of shit. 

An amount of time quite a bit longer than a short while passed, leaving the only other person in the waiting room quite irritated, or at least that's how he seemed. Levi was slumped low in his fabric chair, a pale hand atop his forehead, brushing up his dark hair a little. I began to wonder if he was asleep before he proved not to be.

"Is there something you need?" His sour sounding words surprised me, he hadn't spoken at all in at least an hour, not even a complaint was verbalized from the obviously disgruntled young man. I didn't know what to think or say, he didn't seem like a very cheery person, or maybe he just really hated hospitals. 

"Just wondering how much longer you're going to sit like that for. It's not good for your back, all slumped like that y'know?" 

"It's not very good for my anger management talking to you, but here I am." He replied with a harsh tone, making it hard for me to tell whether this guy hated me or just hated talking. Either way, I was sort of pissed off about it, I mean, who actually just insults perfect strangers when they've barely said a sentence to you? 

"You were the one who asked me a question and initiated interaction."

"And you were the one staring at me in the first place, brat." 

I really had nothing to say at this point, and I was quite shocked that someone I had shared one glance with could get pissed off at me for answering his question. I sat in silence for a moment, waiting for either him to speak again or myself to think of something to say.

"What's got you in such a bad mood anyway?" I finally responded, my tone sounding as if it was unsure whether it was mean or a genuine question. Either way, Levi didn't look very glad about it, especially when he looked up at me for the first time with the coldest eyes I have ever witnessed.

"Cathec."

Oh for _fucks_ sake. I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot about it. I was in the hospital, why wasn't I more careful about the stupid shit I ask? 

"Oh, god, I mean, fuck, I'm sorry, I-I-" 

"Don't waste your breath. I just answered truthfully, I wasn't looking for you to throw me a pity party." 

Not knowing what to say, I mumbled a simple 'oh' and continued feeling weird about the whole thing. His words weren't laced with cruel intentions, they were delivered with a lot more exasperation then. Being in and out of hospitals all my life, thankfully not as a patient, I knew how a lot of cathec patients felt about people apologizing about their illness even though they hadn't acted in a derogatory manner about their cathec. Most people treated cancer patients so differently, as of they were delicate little flowers just waiting for a gust of wind to blow them apart. I felt pretty weird about acting like one of those people who I've always viewed as ignorant. A deep sense of regret was felt in my stomach as I kept on thinking about how frustrating I was being about the whole thing. 

"I-I'm sorry for being weird about that." 

I felt as if I needed to add more, but that was all I could think of saying. I honestly didn't even know why I had ever apologised to this guy, I wasn't being rude to him earlier. Well, maybe a bit of a smart-ass when I told him not to sit the way he was. 

"It's okay." He answered after some hesitation. I don't think he was hesitating to say it because he was mad, just disappointed maybe. That's what his tone hinted to anyway. 

There seemed to be nothing left to say to him after that confusing experience, so I just sat quietly and continued waiting for my mothers shift to end. It would be a couple more hours, but I had some music I could listen to if I felt like it. Instead of pulling out my headphones though, I just leant back in the chair and closed my eyes, focusing on the sounds around me.

 I lived in a small town, sort of isolated from anywhere else really, which meant for a very small amount of people visiting the hospital. Weird, since any other hospital would have an emergency room full to the brim. Not ours though. Since we were so far away from other towns, we had people driving for over forty five minutes just to get to a hospital. After a few people passing away on the drive, the council urged to get funding for a hospital in the town. And so now I'm sitting in it, on one of it's little blue chairs, listening to the sounds of doors opening and closing around me. 

I sighed, having an urge to stretch out my back and acting on it. Reaching out my arms and legs as far as they could go beside me, I made a sort of grunt and relaxed again, low in the seat. I heard the disgruntled Levi shift a bit in his seat and opened my eyes. Blinking a couple times I sighed again and looked at the shadows of windy trees that were shown through the glass sliding doors. From inside the hospital you could still hear the wind, crashing and cooling down every so often. Watching the shadows made me feel glad to be inside, warming up at the feeling of comfort I found in this darkish room. Thankfully the harsh fluorescent lights weren't on in this room, creating a soothing aura in this place. Even the sound of Levi's voice felt soothing when he finally spoke to me after a comforting silence. 

"So why are you here?" He asked me, for once not sounding like he wanted to hurt something. I glanced up at with my eyebrows raised slightly,

"My Mum works here as a doctor and I'm hanging out here waiting for her shift to end." 

Levi was silent for a minute, nodding when he first heard me.

"Why don't you just go home?" 

I shrugged. I didn't mind home, it was nice I guess. It's just that here was warmer in a way that I couldn't explain. Being alone didn't seem so good at the moment, and here at the hospital I knew I wasn't alone. Plus, I liked the look of relief on my Mum's face when she finally got off her shift. She always smiled at me when she saw me waiting for her. 

Levi grunted after a small while and we both went quiet again, this time after a while I pulled out my earphones and began listening to whatever song came up on shuffle. I sort of had the urge to hum along, but at the same I didn't have the energy. The weather made me want to curl up in a ball and fall asleep under my chair. Of course I was way too big for that, but a boy can dream. 

I noticed Levi glancing at me a few times in the corner of my eye, taking a deep breath I turned around momentarily and gave him a curious look. His eyes met mine before shifting to the phone that was on my lap. I blinked and held out an earphone for him, half expecting him to scowl and turn away from me. But instead, he got up and sat right down next to me. I expected him to just grab the earphone and listen, but I was surprised by him when I felt his fingers pulling at my shirt. My eyes widened and I looked down at him to ask what in the world he thought he was doing, but I found out for myself. He was wiping the bud clean using my shirt as a cloth, a completely ordinary expression on his face as he did so. I watched in amazement as he finished what he was doing, leaning back in the chair and checking the bud one last time before placing it into his ear. He looked to my open mouthed face as if my reaction made absolutely no sense to him. He sighed before turning around and slumping in his seat again. I had so many things to say but nothing came out, so I just shut my trap and did the same. 

"Good song." Levi stated. And with that, I smiled. 


	2. Dreamer

Fucking vending machines. Always ruining things. Always getting in the way of my happiness. Why can't they just do their job and give me what I want? All I've ever wanted! Some Twisties. Just some fucking Twisties. But no, oh no, the stupid vending machine just had to get stuck, and my stupid hand just had to reach into it, and my stupid arm just had to get stuck. And now, I was in Twisty-less heap on the floor in front of the machine.   
I could hear his sigh from three seats away. God, I could practically feel his weariness. That and he looked like shit today. Don't get me wrong, he's a fine looking guy, but today instead of an irritated attitude and sassy remarks when I spoke, I was met with harsh eyes and a cold expression, along with the drawn out sigh that came every five minutes or so. I'd say his face was cold but really it was more heatless. It had no temperature, in fact his usual expression was cold, this one just had no temperature to it at all. He looked dead.

"Not a good day, huh?" I asked with a sigh of my own. Levi looked to me for a moment and I took the chance to see how he'd respond, glancing up at him too. Again, that heatless face looked to me. It felt as if he were begging for something that I didn't know of, that he didn't know of. Every nanosecond I stayed looking at him I noticed even more tiny little things that hinted to his clearly failing mental health, frazzled hair, droopy mouth, greyish complexion, pale lips, dark eyes. Then he looked away again.   
"Guess not." He said in a sort of detached manner. He fiddled with his fingers for a small while before he finally tore his hands apart, putting his palms face down onto either thigh and taking an audible breath. He glanced up at me momentarily, and I found myself doing the same once again. He looked like a temperature.  
"Got any more of that music?"   
I almost smiled at him, nodding my head and leaning back in my chair, my way of telling him to sit down beside me if he liked. He stood up instantaneously and sat down with a thud, now watching me struggle to untangle the mess that was my earphones.

It just keeps getting fucking knottier every move I make!

"Here, let me just-" He slid his cold fingers around my hands and guided them away from the mess before he started untangling them a hell of a lot more quickly than I was. After feeling his, my hands felt warm and fuzzy with the cool touch, sort of refreshing. I took a look at Levi's attempts to untangle the earphones and found myself quite surprised when I saw him holding out the knot-free chords to me. I nodded at him and whipped out my phone to plug them in and get some music playing. Once I'd finished scrolling through my options, I came across something that felt appropriate for Levi.

To be honest, I almost didn't play it. The song sounded like his face and I didn't want to start any paradox shit. I'm glad I took that chance though, because when I saw his face completely lose itself I felt like maybe this was Levi at his best tgat day.

"I think you'll like this one." I stated, getting into a more comfortable position.   
"Oh yeah?" He responded. The song began playing it's summer tune into our ears, and pretty soon Levi fell asleep. I have to say, I felt sort of jealous of how peaceful he seemed like that. I mean, he still looked tired as fuck, but with his eyes closed and his face completely rested, it felt like Levi was okay. Normally I would've been drawing dicks on this guys face and taking a million pictures, but I didn't really feel like getting my neck broken today. Levi continued to look beautiful, and I continued to look at his beauty. And pretty soon we were both peaceful.

-

"Brat."

"Brat."

"Brat!"   
  
I felt a terrifically cold thing hit the skin on my stomach like an electric shock and jumped halfway out of my seat, finding Levi glaring at me. As soon as I'd composed myself I realised he'd just whacked me on the stomach with his abnormally chilly hand.   
"I have a name you know." I grumped at him, straightening out my shirt and sending him a hardened look.   
"Well you were never polite enough to tell me that, were you?" I glanced at him and sighed in defeat,  
"My name's Eren." He nodded.   
"I'm Levi, but you know that." I nodded back.

"So what did you wake me up for?" I asked, stretching out my back a bit from the uncomfortable position I'd been napping in for the last hour or so.   
"I was going to ask if you wanted to get some food since all you've been doing is wasting away in your seat for the last four hours." He said it with a grumbly tone but somehow he seemed okay with me. It was as if I was an annoyance to him, but he didn't mind it.   
"Of course!" Levi nodded and waited for me to get out of my seat before walking,  
"But only if we can get vending machine food!"   
"What?" He looked at me with a slightly angry face and snapped as he said it,  
"I want to go to the vending machine down near the children's ward, not the cafeteria." He looked at me with a softer expression, one thin eyebrow raised,  
"Why?"   
I shrugged,  
"Tradition I guess? I don't know, but what I do know is that it has good shitty food for cheap. Shall we go?" I gestured towards the corridor that led off to the children's ward and he sighed, walking into it after a little hesitation.

For someone with such short legs, he walked a lot faster than I had imagined. I had to keep double stepping every now and then to catch up to him, but that didn't turn out so well at all. I yelped as my body lurched forward, the result of a not-so-well-planned double step towards him. In an instant, I found  
myself hovering centimetres above the ground with only the hand latched onto my wrist as support. Taking a few deep breaths I put one hand on the ground and pulled my feet up so I could stand, Levi letting go of my wrist and wiping his hand off on his shirt. I looked at him with graciousness in my eyes and then realised what he was doing.  
"Thank you for, uh, saving me I guess, but seriously? My arm isn't that slimy."   
"But I bet it's not clean." He muttered loud enough for me to hear as he left again.

I got to my feet properly and jogged after him for a second, my feet thudding to a stop beside him only to keep walking along at an urgent pace.   
"Here." I said, turning around to the small room where the machines sat, whirring to themselves.   
"I knew that." Levi stated as he stopped walking in the wrong direction, me smiling at him like an idiot. He came to a stop beside me and we both stood there, gazing into the big lit up window where our many options sat.

I knew exactly what I wanted, but I was also sort of interested about what Levi would get. He didn't seem the junk food type, and that's pretty much all we had to choose from. Chips, chips, chocolate, greasy stuff, more greasy stuff, chips, cookies, and a huge variety of soft drink in the machine next to it. I was getting excited by the thought of it, whereas Levi stood there and stared down the machine.   
"Anything you want?" I asked him, hoping to hear some kind of confirmation so I'd know what this mystery guy wanted to eat. Instead, I got nothing but silence from him.

"Those." He pointed to some pretzels and I nodded, raising an eyebrow and him. It made sense I guess, he was salty as hell.   
"Good choice. That it?" Levi nodded and looked at me,  
"What are you going to eat?" My face lit up like I'd just seen an adorable puppy and I replied,  
"Twisties for sure." He raised an eyebrow at me just like I had and chucked some coins into the slot, selecting pretzels and watching them fall from their place into the tray. I stepped up next, putting in the amount I had memorised from all the times I'd come here and pressed on the Twisties button. Smiling to myself I watched for them to fall, but halfway down they got stuck. Just my fucking luck. I turned to Levi with a pissed of look on my face and he just smirked at me.

"Guess you'll just have to try and make it fall," He paused,   
"Or go without. Your choice." His smirk grew wider as I glared at him, patting down my pockets to find some coins. For fucks sake. No coins. I stood there for a moment, just sending the most loathe filled glare I could at the bag of Twisties before I stepped right up to it and stuck my hand in the flap. Crouching down, I managed to reach my arm further and further into the machine, my hand only just in sight through the window. My entire arm was now swallowed up by the machine, my shoulder pressed up against the flap and my face against the glass. I groaned as I realised I couldn't go any further, retreating my hand after once last reach.

And then I realised I was stuck.

I had managed to lodge my elbow in the worst possible place it could be, not being able to pull it out of the machine and grunting as I pulled at it.   
"...Goddamnit!" I burst out, trying to wrench my arm out of the damn thing. Fucking vending machines. Always ruining things. Always getting in the way of my happiness. Why can't they just do their job and give me what I want? All I've ever wanted? Some Twisties. Just some fucking Twisties. But no, oh no, the stupid vending machine just had to get stuck, and my stupid hand just had to reach into it, and my stupid arm just had to get lodged in there.

And now, I was in a Twisty-less heap in front of the machine, arm still half stuck. But while I was slumped in a heap on the floor, I heard Levi chortle in the background. And then I looked up at him, and his quiet chuckling turned into louder chuckling, and then he stopped for a moment before bursting out with full blown laughter.

And I just sat there, stunned both by his never before seen smile and his beautiful face. He looked really happy, and even if it meant I had to stuck in a vending machine every day, I would do it if it meant a smile. I felt myself grin along with him, watching him as tears of laughter fell from his face and he curled up into himself, still laughing like a maniac. A mesmerising maniac. After a while of uncontrollable laughter, Levi wiped his tears away and walked up to me, still smiling as he crouched down and stuck his hand up there to get me freed.

After a while of freezing-handed fiddling, I felt my elbow break free and pulled it out slowly, loosening it up by shaking it around. Levi stood back up and looked down at me with his usual straight face, but this time he had a certain gleam in his eye. Warm. He stuck a hand out to help me up, and so I took it. Brushing myself off and beginning to walk away, I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around to find Levi holding his hand out to me.   
"I think you forgot this."   
I took the packet of Twisties from his hand and sighed, my smile feeling like it might never go away.   
"Thanks Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> My name's actually Levi and it makes me fairly uncomfortable writing about Levi (the one that's not me) and Eren. The things I do for fanfiction. :P


End file.
